Popularity Ranking Vote 2016
See also: Popularity Ranking Vote 2015 Event Date: *Japanese servers: 16 - 30 Nov, 2016 *Chinese (Facebook) server: 24 Nov - 8 Dec, 2016 Come, vote for the characters you love! __TOC__ 500px How to Vote *You can buy the tickets for the characters you want to vote in the Item Shop (1000 Gem each). *One ticket counts as one vote to that character. *You can vote for multiple characters. *At the end of the event (after 7th Dec 2016 for JP servers), the tickets you buy can be used as White Heath 3. *'During this event, the amounts of Gem obtain from Duels / Quests / Raid battles are increased by 500%!' Achievements What to do / Rewards Daily The achievement resets at 00:00 GMT+0 everyday. *(1): Buy one ticket / Green Gem bag, Silver Pendant x1 *(2): Complete (1) and duel one time / Green Gem bag, Silver Pendant x2 *(3): Complete (1)(2) and buy 4 more tickets / Green Gem bag, Silver Pendant x3 *(4): Complete (1)(2)(3) and duel 3 more times / Mini Closet, Silver Pendant x4 Duel *Duel with a player who is Lv. 20 or below / White Heath 3 (at most 3 times per day) *Being Lv.20 or below and duel with other player / White Heath 1 (no limits) Event *Collect a total of 5 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Fairy Relief (Copper) *Collect a total of 15 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Ayn's or Nadine's Shoes *Collect a total of 25 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Ayn's or Nadine's Pants *Collect a total of 35 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Ayn's or Nadine's Top *Collect a total of 50 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Fragment of Time ×5 *Collect a total of 65 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Fragment of Spirit ×5 *Collect a total of 80 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Fragment of Life ×5 *Collect a total of 100 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Ayn's or Nadine's Shoes, Crest of Pierides *Collect a total of 110 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Ayn's or Nadine's Pants, Crest of Mars *Collect a total of 120 Silver Pendants / Darkroom Ticket x1, Ayn's or Nadine's Top, Ayn's second weapon Exclusive Items for This Event *Ayn and Nadine's Hairstyle can be obtained from the silver draw of Darkroom. *New battle portraits for the past winners can be bought from the Premium Shop (3 Seal of Hades per character). **You can choose to use the new battle portraits from the Library section of the game. New battle portraits will then appear in all kinds of battles in the game. **If you have voted for the champions in the 2015 Vote (in their winning server), you should be able to use his new battle portrait now. Wilhelm Vote 2015.png|For winning in 2015 Vote Grunwald Vote 2015.png|For winning in 2015 Vote Tyrrell Vote 2015.png|For winning in 2015 Vote Blaise Vote2014.png|For winning in 2014 Vote Evarist Vote2014.png|For winning in 2014 Vote Nenem Vote2014.png|For winning in 2014 Vote Result and Awards for the Winner *The result of the vote was announced on 9th Dec, 2016. *For the winning character, a special story card will be made for him. **This card will be given to all players, who has collected at least 5 Silver Pendants, at the end of the event (given out at 28 Dec, 2016 for JP servers). **This story card will not have a new card picture. Results The full ranking can be found here. 500px 500px Category:Event